Livin' on a Prayer
Livin' on a Prayer is from Bon Jovi's 1986 album Slippery When Wet. The version used in the game is the high-definition version available on the DVD side of the DualDisc version of the album, much like You Give Love a Bad Name in Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades, in which the High-Definition on the DVD side is also used. This song is also featured in Rock Band 2, in which Guitar & Bass share the same pattern of G-B-R-Y-G-G-R-Y throughout most of the song, but that occurs on Expert. Appears in (Guitar Hero World Tour) * Guitar - 1. Phi Psi Kappa (USA) * Bass - 8. Wilted Orchid (Sweden) * Drums - 3. Phi Psi Kappa (USA) (Encore) * Vocals - 16. Will Heilm's Keep (England) (Encore) * Band - 7. Amoeba Records (Los Angeles) Guitar Hero Live (GHTV) (March 1, 2016) Walkthrough A very easy song when played with a guitar controller, though a favorite of many people. This is the very first song on Guitar Hero: World Tour. The solo is short, and has only 10 slide notes, in an easy pattern. The ending can be tricky if not watched out for. You should have no trouble passing this song, let alone FCing it. The bass for this song is much harder than the lead guitar, as its on a moderate leveled tier. The verses are an open strum-yellow-green-red pattern that can really burn your hands in the beginning. Use star power at these parts of the song. The choruses are mostly long notes and notes in a row until the final chorus. In this chorus, there are more advanced chords that you'll have to play. The end of the song is like a typical verse, but the final lead guitar solo is just a green-red-yellow-blue-orange (long note) hammer on pattern. This pattern ends on a long orange note, also being the final note of the entire song. On Drums, its one of the easier songs. Some of the hits are Yellow - Orange combinations (both cymbals), so pay attention to that. Theres also a couple of tricky rolls, like one after the solo. Mostly an easy song, as its only 2 beat changes in the song. On Vocals, its pretty difficult. Near the end of the song, you need to hit some high notes, and you also need to hold some high notes for a long period of time. Not as hard as a Queen song, but its up there. Video Trivia It's the very first song for the guitar career, and it features the new slider notes at the very end. This song also appears in the PlayStation Portable game, Rock Band Unplugged. Harmonix basically copied the note chart and placed it in the song , making it nearly exactly as it appears in World Tour. Category:Master track Category:Exportable songs Category:Encores Category:1st Tier Category:2nd Tier Category:5th Tier Category:Songs released for Guitar Hero World Tour and so on Category:Love/Romance Songs Category:Songs with harder bass tracks Category:Cakewalk songs on Guitar Category:Basic songs on Bass Category:Cakewalk songs on Drums Category:Hardcore songs on Vocals Category:Hard Rock songs Category:Songs by Bon Jovi Category:GHTV songs Category:GHTV Songs